


coughing out my lungs, and sticking out my tongue

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, i gave david big top energy in this for obvious reasons, some slight sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: David has had a rough day, and Matteo surprises him with a gift from Abdi.(aka an extremely self indulgent shotgunning fic cause.....i wanted it)





	coughing out my lungs, and sticking out my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> tw for lots of recreational drug use (safely of course!!!!) and some sexual situations cause......we know what these boys get up to.
> 
> title is from the song danger cant by mom jeans (go listen to their album best buds its fantastic)
> 
> (also can you tell i kinda have a Thing about matteo's lips)

Before meeting Matteo, David had never smoked. He was sure it was obvious the first time they did it, with his fumbling hands and the amount of coughing that came out of him, only made worse with the binder tight on his chest. Matteo said nothing, however, just looked at him with the same slightly unfocused gaze he had fixed David with since they started; David hadn’t been able to tell at the time that that look was due to more than the weed making its way through Matteo’s system. 

 

The next time they had done it, David coughed way less, and figured out how he should be holding the joint. He had really enjoyed it, letting the stress leave his body and allowing himself to just fuck around with with his new (very quickly forming) crush. Matteo was special, and helped David feel more understood than he ever had before, despite not knowing each other for long. 

 

Now, months later, the situation was a little different. 

 

Matteo and David were cuddled together on the couch, enjoying a rare night with no flatmates around. They had a movie on in the background, one of David’s “weird artsy films” as Matteo called them, but neither were paying attention. They were alternating between kissing softly, and staring at each other and smiling fondly.  _ God, we really are disgusting _ , David thought to himself with a grin, and leaned up to kiss Matteo again. Only this time Matteo pulled away, jumping off the couch (and David), and stumbling to his room, calling over his shoulder “I forgot I got something today from Abdi!”

 

David leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, his body dully aching from the full day he had. Lying with Matteo had been great, but hadn’t done much to ease the pain; not that he would ever ask him to stop. At this point in their relationship, David was more than comfortable not wearing his binder around Matteo. But while he no longer needed to wear it when they were alone together, David could sometimes still feel the pain from wearing it during the day. The ache he felt in his ribs was almost never more important than the feeling of Matteo in his arms. Matteo would yell at him for this, the rare times that David would actually flinch from the pain of Matteo unceremoniously collapsing on top of him. He would yell, but then flip them around so he was holding David instead. They were both very clingy.

 

This night in particular, since they were alone, David and Matteo were both barely dressed, Matteo in boxers and one of David’s tee shirts, and David in his boxers and some tank top he found in Matteo’s room. The flat was unusually warm, which is why David opted for the tank top. He had found it in Matteo’s hamper after realizing he had nothing clean to wear to bed, and Matteo had, surprisingly and very proudly, pointed to the basket full of freshly done laundry. When David pulled it out, Matteo’s eyes got dark and he nodded, and when David wiggled his eyebrows in an awful, exaggerated way, and put it on, the look on Matteo’s face almost made him groan; his mouth dropped open just enough so that his lips were parted, he had a flush going all the way down under his shirt, and his eyes were half-lidded. Just to be dumb, David lifted both arms and flexed, and made a face so awful that Matteo had to laugh (while also secretly dying inside because of how hot his boyfriend was). 

  
  


They did that a lot, just wearing each other’s clothes out of convenience and comfort. It was usually Matteo who would look up at David in the morning with that particular look on his face, one hand reaching out questioningly to grab a hoodie or his big gray sweater, and David could never say no. He loved how Matteo looked in his clothes, it made something very possessive light up in his chest. And he could tell from the look on Matteo’s face that he felt the same way. 

  
  


David had begun to think about this moment when he heard motion in the room, and a throat clearing. He lifted his head and opened his eyes just in time for Matteo to sit in his lap, an unusually big grin on his face. 

 

“So.” He said, his hands holding something David couldn’t see behind his back.

 

“So.” David replied, his hands coming to rest behind his head so he could admire his boyfriend. Matteo blushed under his gaze, and shifted so he could bring his hands forward. In one hand was a small roll of papers, and in the other, a little baggie filled with green buds. David’s eyebrows raised.

 

“Why did Abdi give you weed?”

 

“I don’t know, he was feeling generous?”

 

David looked at Matteo, and back at the weed, and back at Matteo again, only to see his grin starting to fall. 

 

“I just know you’ve been stressed lately, and you had a long day and I thought it would be fun, ya know, to smoke and just chill but if you don’t want to I can go put this ba-” his mumbling was cut off with a quick kiss from David, who rested his hands on Matteo’s waist and gave him a big smile.

 

“That sounds perfect.” 

  
  


*****

  
  


After making out a bit, and a quick text from David to Laura saying simply  _ Staying at Matteo’s, I’ll be home tomorrow _ , Matteo started using his fingers to gently pick apart the buds.

 

David was fascinated. Matteo was extremely focused, making sure the pieces were small enough to get a decent burn. In the beginning, Matteo had apologized anytime he had to do this, David assuming he was too lazy (or depressed) to get a grinder. David didn’t really mind, and over time he started to realize that it wasn’t that Matteo didn’t care enough to get a grinder; he enjoyed the process of doing it himself. He would get into this trance of quiet concentration, his hands and fingers moving swiftly, picking apart the buds and piling them masterfully into the joint.

 

Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly annoying, David would try to distract him. He would kneel behind him, mess up his hair, poke him, flick his nose, anything he could until Matteo would laugh and swat him away. Other times, he would sit behind Matteo and distract him in a totally different way. He would kiss and bite his neck, run his hands over Matteo’s stomach and chest, waiting for the inevitable moment where Matteo would put down the weed, turn around, and kiss him back. He would always pull away after a few minutes of making out and say something like “Sorry, you were busy, I’ll go get us some water.” and detach himself and walk out of the room before Matteo even knew what happened. He loved fucking with his boyfriend this way, and was grateful that Matteo could take it and dish it right back. David had lost count of the times he’d been drawn away from working out, or sketching, or doing work, just by a sly smile from Matteo, only to be kissed on the cheek and promptly left alone to whatever he was doing. They both knew exactly how to distract each other, and also knew each other’s limits. David thought it was a perfect system.    
  


He didn’t today. Today, he watched Matteo. Matteo was wearing a small, self conscious smile, not used to the rapt attention David was paying to this relatively mundane activity. He artfully rolled two joints, trying to make sure they were perfect before holding them up to show David, with a quiet “Voila!”

 

David grinned and got up, kissing Matteo on the head before walking into the kitchen. He wanted to take stock and make sure they would have enough not only just to eat a mostly nutritious dinner like usual, but enough to satisfy the munchies of two teenage boys. They had learned from their first sandwich, which David still says tasted “weird but somehow good”, and now when they planned to smoke they usually stocked the fridge with real food. However, the only things he could find on Matteo’s shelf were a leftover container of pasta, a few slices of cheese, and beer. He sighed, and called over his shoulder to get Matteo’s attention.

 

“You have nothing to eat so we’re going to have to get takeout, and go grocery shopping tomorrow.”

 

Matteo flops himself onto David’s back where he’s standing in front of the fridge, and whines, “But that costs  _ money _ .”

 

“I’m sure we can find some cheap takeout. We’re not going to survive tonight if we don’t have some kind of food that isn’t cheese and old pasta.” Matteo whines again, but opens his computer and pulls up a website, and they quickly decide on the cheapest, greasiest Chinese food they can find. They order quickly, and then David is grabbing the joints, sticking one in his mouth and one behind his ear. Matteo grins at him, and follows him into the bedroom.

 

They settle on Matteo’s bed, sitting cross legged in front of each other. Matteo plucks the joint out of David’s mouth and puts it on the table next to his bed. He quickly replaces it with his lips, and David makes a pleased noise into his mouth. He can feel the accompanying upturn of David’s lips, and lifts his hands so he can put them in David’s hair. Now thoroughly distracted, he forgets about the joint placed behind David’s ear, and manages to fling it across the room when he runs his hands through the black strands. David pulls away, his eyebrows already raised.

 

“Really?”

 

“Fuck off.” Matteo rolls his eyes, but gets up to search for the joint. David laughs when he hears Matteo drop to the ground to search under his desk, and hears a much more strained, “Fuck  _ off _ !”

 

While Matteo is on the ground looking, David grabs the joint off of the table and sticks it in his mouth, lighting the end. He puffs on it until he’s sure it will stay lit, and takes his first hit. 

 

And immediately starts coughing.

 

He stops quickly, but it’s enough for Matteo to smirk at him when he comes back to the bed, the lost joint held proudly in his mouth. 

 

“You okay, Mr. Schreibner?”

 

“Shut up Florenzi.” 

 

David takes another, deeper hit, this time completely out of spite. By the time he’s ready to breath it out, Matteo has sat in front of him with his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head resting on his knees. When David notices his ridiculously unsubtle staring, he blows the smoke into Matteo’s face.

 

“Asshole!” Matteo’s kicks his legs out, aiming for David’s general area. His foot connects with David’s knee who recoils and holds the joint above his head as Matteo lunges for him. David, more worried about lighitng Matteo’s fucking bed on fire, doesn’t fight back when Matteo tackles him to the bed, straddling his stomach.

 

“I won.”

 

David rolls his eyes, gesturing towards Matteo’s mouth with the joint. Matteo drops his bottom lip, accidentally letting his tongue poke out a little before he pulls it back into his mouth. David place the joint on his lip, watching Matteo’s mouth closes around it. When Matteo takes his first hit, David places his hands on his thighs, smirking when Matteo’s eyelids droop a little with the action. Matteo breathes it out his nose, and as he takes his second hit, David slowly slides his hands up Matteo’s thighs, finally letting them rest on his hips as Matteo stops his somewhat shaky inhaling. As he breathes out, he places the joint back in David’s mouth.

 

By this point, David was starting to feel a little floaty, which was definitely not helped by his extremely attractive boyfriend looking down at him the way he was. 

 

David was always taken aback with how expressive Matteo could be, especially when the emotion on his face was  _ want _ . He wasn’t used to being desired, but he can’t deny that it doesn’t feel fucking great. Matteo is the first person who has ever looked at him that way, like he knows David and still, despite knowing even the parts of himself that David hates,  _ still _ wants him. David thanks whatever in the universe it was that brought them together every time he gets that look. As David stares at him, everything else in the room fades away. All he can focus on is Matteo’s face and the gentle, vibey music he must’ve put on when David wasn’t paying attention.

 

So yeah, he’s pretty high. His tolerance had never been great with weed, and he usually felt the effects sooner than Matteo. But now, since Matteo has stopped smoking (besides on the really awful days, and these rare days where he and David do it for fun), his tolerance has dipped. David can see that even now, Matteo’s eyes are a little red and he isn’t completely steady. David leans up, takes the joint out of his mouth, and kisses Matteo on the closest body part he can reach, which happened to be his collarbone. Matteo grabs onto David’s arms, mostly to keep himself up, and then rests his head on David’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him. David, very carefully considering the still lit joint in his hand, repositions himself and Matteo until they are sitting across from each other again. Matteo reachees his leg out so it’s touching David’s, needing some kind of contact with the other boy. David grins at him.

 

“I want to try something.” David says, reaching out and poking Matteo’s leg where it touches his own. 

 

Matteo hums and tilts his head down, looking up and through his eyelashes at David’s face. When he sees the smile he smiles back immediately. David can tell that whatever this strain is is having more of an effect than Matteo expected. 

 

“Unless you think you should be done for now?”

 

Matteo scoffs, and mumbles, “Fuck you, I’m not a baby.” and then completely contradicts that statement by curling up in David’s lap, his head hanging off of his thigh in a way that really didn’t look comfortable. David runs his fingers through the slightly sweaty hair on the back of Matteo’s head, and chuckles. He pokes at Matteo until he flips around, now laying across David’s crossed legs, and glares up at him.

 

“My idea is something you need to be sitting up for, baby.” 

 

He can see the way his words have an instant effect on Matteo, which is exactly what he was hoping would happen. He blushes down to his chest, which David can thankfully see as he is still shirtless. Matteo’s hands come up and he tries to cover his face, but before he can, David darts in and kisses him. Matteo’s hands end up on David’s cheeks, and he smiles into the kiss. David pulls away after a second though, kissing him on the forehead, and then shifting away as Matteo grabs at his shirt.

 

“Do you want to see what my idea is or not?”

 

“Hmm, does it include kissing you more? Because if it doesn’t I don’t give a shit.”

 

“I guess you’ll have to do what I say and find out.” Those words send a chill down Matteo’s spine. David knows that Matteo has…..a  _ thing _ about being told what to do. Neither of them had expected it, but the first time David gave him a command in the bedroom (first time either of them even tried it), Matteo melted. David usually only used that power for good, and he considers this good. Matteo is instantly sitting up, albeit a little wobbly, and moves his uncoordinated body around until he is mirroring David. He nods, and David smiles. 

 

David lifts the joint to his mouth, but then lowers it again to say simply, “Open your mouth.”

 

Matteo does, that bottom lip that David loves to bite just dropping open, as he stares back at David with a slightly unfocused gaze. David loves that Matteo is so willing to trust him, obeying him without question. 

 

David lifts the joint to his lips again, holding Matteo’s gaze, and inhales as much as he can, knowing that coughing right now is the worst possible thing he could do. He had been thinking about this since Matteo presented him with the little baggy. He had been in a weird YouTube hole one night, and found a video that talked about shotgunning. He watched it, fascinated at first, wondering if two people could really get high like that, until he started thinking about doing it with Matteo. It was much less fascination after that, and more a desperate need to do it.

 

He starts leaning forward towards Matteo, gesturing for him to do the same. Matteo, still obeying, started leaning in too, until they were about an inch from each other, wanting David to close the gap. Matteo, by this point had pretty much figured out what David was planning, and his breathing speeds up. David’s lips part, their noses brush, and then David is slotting their mouths together. His hands come to rest on Matteo’s shoulders, and he starts to breath out the smoke into Matteo’s mouth. He can feel Matteo shifting as he breathes it in, his chest expanding and his hands on David’s knees twitching. David pulls away, knowing that Matteo would have to breath out, and wanting to watch.

 

Matteo’s mouth is still open, and when David pulls away he can see small tendrils of smoke looping out of Matteo’s mouth as he struggles to breathe it all in. Soon after David has pulled away, Matteo tilts his head back and blows the smoke into the air above them. When Matteo’s head dips down again, he sees David, higher than he had been a minute ago, but staring more intensely than Matteo thought he would be able to in this state. Before he can react, David pounces on him, subconsciously using his free arm to hold Matteo’s arms above his head, and kisses him hard. His tongue is in Matteo’s mouth instantly, both of them a little sloppy from the weed, but he moans into it anyway. The kiss, and David’s touch in general, were causing electricity to course through Matteo’s body. He felt like every part of them that was touching had a thousand nerves firing at once, and he loved it. He loved that David was getting into it too, his breathing harsher and his mouth moving from Matteo’s across his cheek, down his neck, and onto his shoulder, where he started biting and sucking gently. 

 

Hickies were something that Matteo and David had been experimenting with more frequently. They both loved the idea; David liked the idea of marking Matteo as  _ his _ , even when nobody else would see it, and Matteo just thought it was really hot. They both agreed that they only wanted them in places where they wouldn’t be seen, mostly to avoid all of the shit their lovely friends would give them, so any amount could appear on their shoulders, chests, and occasionally thighs. David moves on when he’s satisfied that it will be dark enough, and by that time Matteo is almost panting, and grabs David’s face to bring their lips back together. 

 

They make out until David finally pulls himself away when he sees a spark fly from the end of the still lit joint and land on the bed. He lets go of Matteo’s arms, and smacks his hand on top of it. 

 

“Fuck, we need to be careful.” David’s voice sounded rough, lower than usual from both activities the boys were engaging in. Matteo grins when he hears it, leaning up to kiss David once more.

 

“We should do that again.” As he’s saying this, Matteo reaches for the almost dead join, grabbing it out of David’s hand and putting the end in his mouth. 

 

He puffs on it a couple times, making sure he can take a good hit, and then starts to inhale. David watches as his eyes slide closed, putting his hands on Matteo’s chest to steady himself. After a minute, when his lungs are sufficiently full, he grabs David by the back of the head and pulls him down, David not having much time to empty his lungs before Matteo was pressing their mouths together. He was much sloppier, exhaling quickly, most of the smoke escaping from the gaps between their lips. Once David has taken in everything he can, he quickly blows the smoke out of his nose and starts kissing Matteo for real. Matteo’s hands reached up, sliding into David’s hair, while David tried to figure out a way to comfortably lie on his boyfriend so they could kiss better.

 

He finally settles, lying half on Matteo and half on the bed, his arms holding him in position and his legs slotting between Matteo’s. One of Matteo’s hands leaves his boyfriend’s hair, stroking heavy down David’s back, until it lands on his hip, pulling him closer. David hums, and Matteo slides the tips of his fingers under his boxers.

 

Just then, the door buzzes. 

 

David starts to pull away, Matteo grabbing at his hip and shoulder to keep him close, whining when David doesn’t continue kissing him. They had both completely forgotten about the food they ordered. And David…..doesn’t really know what to do. He’s hungry, that’s for sure. The weed and lack of a consistent diet always resulted in David eating a lot when he smokes. And obviously he is going to let in the delivery guy, as they spent real money on the food, and it would be rude to keep the guy waiting. David just doesn’t know if he can detach himself.

 

“Matteo, babe, I need to go get the food, we can’t just leave the guy out there!”

 

Matteo whines. “Let him wait, don’t stop kissing me.”

 

David, reluctantly, manages to escape Matteo’s iron grip, his boyfriend whining and carrying on so much he can hear it down the hall. He remembers to throw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Matteo’s sweaters, stumbling slightly getting the pants on. He had smoked more than usual, and felt like he was floating as he walked to the door As he buzzes the delivery guy in. he knows that he is not sober, and does not look sober. Beyond his impaired coordination, his hair is fucked up from Matteo running his hands through it, his eyes were red, and the smell of weed was heavy in the apartment. He was also probably breathing hard, flushed, and twitchy; he had been enjoying the activities in the bedroom just as much as his boyfriend. 

 

He really only pulled away to get the food because he knew Matteo _ never _ would. 

 

After he collects the food, the dude delivering it giving him a knowing grin, and closes and locks the door, he brings it into Matteo’s room and puts it on the ground. Matteo is lying on his back, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, and his arm across his eyes. David could tell that he was trying to regulate his breathing, and smirked at the effect that he could have on his boyfriend. Matteo heard him and removed his arm, glaring over at David. David had planned on coming back and continuing what they had been up to, but the second the scent of the food hit his nose he knew he needed to eat or he would  _ die _ . 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Oh, I love you too, Matteo.”

 

“No, you misheard me, I hate you and I’m never kissing you again.”

 

“Okay, your loss.” David sheds the sweatshirt and pants, and sits on the ground, opening up the bag of food, and grabbing the first container he saw. He didn’t remember what they had each ordered, but he didn’t care because holy  _ shit _ it is the best food he has ever smelled. He only looks up again when Matteo sits down in front of him, grabbing one of the boxes, and laughs when he sees that David has already eaten a third of his food. 

 

“Hungry?” David, his mouth still full of food, imitates him and then sets it down. He carefully makes his way to the kitchen, glaring at Matteo when he laughs at David stumbling a bit, and grabs some water for the two of them. Matteo has eaten just as much as he when he gets back, and has noodles hanging out of his mouth. David loves him so fucking much. 

 

“I did that with Jonas once.” Matteo says after he swallows, voice scratchy and low. 

  
David raises his eyebrows. “Hot.” 

 

“Fuck off, it was so awkward,” Matteo laughs, kicking at David’s foot. “That was when I still had a huge crush on him. I suggested it as a way to save money on weed.”

 

David hums, smiling around his fork. “And he really didn’t know you were into him?”

 

“No, he was totally oblivious. Next time we were smoking with Carlos he asked if we should do it again.”

 

David laughed hard, having to put his food down so he didn’t drop it. He could hear Matteo laughing just as hard across from him.Once they were able to, they started eating their food again, the room silent besides forks on plastic and Matteo’s slurping. When they were both done, and were able to stand and maintain their balance, Matteo walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him softly. Matteo tasted like the noodles he had been eating, but David kissed him back anyway. They pull away when Matteo yawns, and they make their way into the bathroom.

 

David had almost cried when Matteo presented him with a toothbrush in the beginning of the summer. Matteo had begun stuttering, saying that he just assumed David would be staying over a lot, and sometimes David forgot things, and he could always return it if David thought it was dumb idea. David had cut him off by grabbing the toothbrush out of his hand, placing it next to Matteo’s, and grinning at him with barely hid tears in his eyes. 

 

He grabs that same toothbrush as Matteo grabs his, and they brush their teeth, sleepily smiling at each other in the mirror. They each wash up, cleaning their faces and rubbing some of the red out of their eyes. When they go back in the bedroom, David lies down immediately, getting as comfortable as he could in the heat. Matteo grabs the second joint, lighting the end and taking a hit, before passing it to David and cuddling into him. No matter the temperature, Matteo was not going to give up sleeping as close to his boyfriend as humanly possible. David just wrapped an arm around him, before exhaling and passing the joint back to Matteo. They did this sometimes too; David knew that the weed helped Matteo sleep better, and David didn’t mind it himself. They puffed on the joint, passing it back and forth until it was about half done, and Matteo reached over to put it out. 

 

Before cuddling back into David’s arms, Matteo leaned down to kiss him, gentle and slow, until he yawned again. He finally relented, going completely boneless the second he was curled up on David’s chest.

 

“m’I hurting you?” He slurred out, too tired and high to form all his words right. David stroked his hand down Matteo’s back, shaking his head.

 

“Mmkay, love you.” 

 

Before David could even reply, Matteo was fast asleep. He whispered his response into Matteo’s hair anyway, pressing a kiss there before turning his head. They slept peacefully that night, until Hans came back early the next morning, ready to yell at them for the stench in the flat.

 

He pounded on Matteo’s door, briefly forgetting his manners as he turns the knob and pushes it open without a response. He was about to start yelling, but when he saw the scene on the bed, he stopped.

 

He had never seen Matteo look so  _ peaceful _ . His whole face was squished against David’s neck, but there was absolutely no tension in his body, his usually apathetic face set in a small smile. As Hans watched, Matteo’s nose started twitching, and then he yawned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, and then used it to push himself up enough so he could see Hans.

 

“What, everything okay?” He slurred out, smiling at Hans despite his obvious tiredness. Hans just smiled, shaking his head and backing up.

 

“No, no, butterly, it’s nothing. Go back to sleeping with your handsome boyfriend, at least one of us can.”

 

Matteo grinned, lifting his hand to show Hans a thumbs up, and gently cuddled back into David, who’s arm readjusted around him in his sleep. Hans closed the door behind him, wiping a pretend tear from his eye, before turning and walking to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess im writing fics now?? this was very self indulgent cause im a gay who partakes in the devils lettuce and i desperately miss having someone to shotgun with, so why not project that onto my new fave boys!!!! hope you guys enjoy <3 (also ty to the peeps in the druck open discord who fixed all my dumb mistakes ily all and ty for helping this not be shit!!!!!!!)


End file.
